suitsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Harvey Specter
|imagem =Harvey.png |caption1 = |nome_completo =Harvey Reginald Specter |apelido(s) = Conselheiro Braço Direito Bonitão Garoto de Sorte Capitão Risco Chefe Michael Jordan }} |nascimento =Na década de 1970 |estado =Vivo |residência =Nova Iorque, Nova Iorque |profissão =Promotor Advogado |local_de_trabalho =The New York County District Escritório do Promotor Pearson Hardman Pearson Darby Pearson Darby Specter Pearson Specter Pearson Specter Litt Specter Litt Zane Specter Litt |posição =Sócio nominal Sócio-gerente Sócio sênior Sócio júnior Associado sênior Assistente de promotor |gênero =Masculino |cor_do_cabelo =Castanho escuro |cor_dos_olhos =Castanho escuro |família =Gordon Specter † Lily Specter Marcus Specter |relações =Donna Paulsen Louis Litt Mike Ross Jessica Pearson Rahim Benghazi Zoe Lawford Dana Scott Paula Agard Alex Williams Jeff Malone Daniel Hardman Cameron Dennis Ray Marcus Specter Lily Specter |papel =Protagonista |ator =Gabriel Macht |outro_ator = |dublador =Paulo Bernardo |dubladores = |temporada = , , , , , , |aparição = |primeira_aparição = |última_aparição = }} }} Harvey Reginald Specter é um dos protagonistas de Suits. Ele é um advogado e sócio nominal da Pearson Speceter Litt, além de responsável por contratar Mike Ross como associado, mesmo sem ele ter um diploma ou permissão para advogar. Harvey é referido como um dos melhores negociadores da cidade, se formou na Universidade de Harvard e chegou a trabalhar como promotor associado de Cameron Dennis, quem o Harvey considera ser seu mentor Ele era sócio sênior na Pearson Hardman quando contratou Mike Ross, e desde então ele viu a firma passar por várias mudanças, com a saída de Daniel Hardman e uma fusão com Edward Darby, e logo se tornou sócio nominal tornando a firma Pearson Darby Specter. Após a fusão acabar, a firma se torna apenas Pearson Specter e depois Pearson Specter Litt, quando Louis Litt descobre o segredo de Mike Ross. Quando Jessica decide sair da firma e ir para Chicago com Jeff Malone, Harvey tentou manter o máximo possível o nome dela na parede, porém aos poucos situações difíceis exigiram que Harvey deixasse a firma apenas como Specter Litt. Quando um processo de Stanley Gordon e antigos associados da P.S.L. atingiu a firma, Louis teve que agir rápido e aceitou uma fusão com Robert Zane, criando a Zane Specter Litt. Personalidade Harvey é visto como uma pessoa egocêntrica e ambiciosa, que não gosta de perder, apesar disso, ele aceita a derrota quando ela raramente acontece.3ª temporada Ele é considerado um excelente profissional e uma pessoa persuasiva e carismática, convencendo facilmente quem ele quer para o que quer. Essas habilidades lhe proporcionaram um lugar na firma Pearson Hardman, onde ele cresceu em pouquíssimo tempo e foi um exemplo para todos. Ele também é uma pessoa fiel e leal, e não aceita nenhum tipo de desonestidade. Harvey se viu muitas vezes em situações onde precisaria de sacrificar algo para o bem da firma e/ou até mesmo de Mike Ross, e o fez sem hesitar. Harvey se demonstra contra a corrupção também, odeia suborno ou propina, e este foi um dos motivos que o fez separar de seu "mentor", o promotor Cameron Dennis, que era corrupto. Sua dedicação também nunca foi questionada, ele sempre trabalhou muito desde que entrou na firma e construiu um histórico considerado por Jessica Pearson como "excepcional". Aparência Harvey gosta de se vestir de forma formal e elegante. Ele é visto quase sempre com ternos caros de cor preta ou cinza, às vezes com um colete. Ele também tenta manter seu cabelo arrumado em seu próprio estilo, e constantemente está com a barba feita. História . Harvey um dia pegou sua mãe novamente traindo Gordon, e ao ver a cena, ele ameaçou contar tudo, porém não conseguiu; Gordon tinha largado sua banda e estava voltando para tentar dar mais atenção a família. Ele viu isso como uma chance de recomeçar a família, e manteve em segredo. Quando Harvey foi em um jantar em família, Lily agradeceu por ele não ter contado, e Harvey mostra desprezo pela situação, mas ele se irrita no jantar quando vê Bobby, o amante de sua mãe, vindo jantar com Gordon como se não houvesse nada acontecendo. Durante seu tempo na promotoria, Harvey conheceu sua secretária, Donna Paulsen, com quem tentava ter algum relacionamento, mas Donna não se envolvia com quem trabalhava e deixou isso bem claro para Specter. Ela demonstrava várias habilidades que Harvey considerava útil, e juntos eles resolvem vários casos para Cameron, que se impressiona com ele e lhe oferece o cargo de promotor chefe, apesar do acordo que ele tinha com Jessica. Harvey fica indeciso de qual rumo seguir, até descobrir que Cameron havia destruído evidências para vencer o último caso que eles trabalharam, e Harvey decide ir com Jessica, mas mantêm sua integridade e respeito por Cameron não o denunciando. A Pearson Hardman contrata Harveu e Louis, que acaba tendo uma certa amizade e rivalidade com ele. Quando Hardman propõe uma competição entre Louis e Harvey para ver qual deles deveria ser nomeado sócio júnior, Hardman engana Harvey e o faz aceitar um cliente que ele não tinha interesse, mas Specter mantém a palavra para o cliente de que seria leal e Jessica obriga Hardman a aceitar a McKernon Motors, porém Hardman faz de Louis sócio júnior, e não Harvey. Apesar de ambos brigaram, periodicamente Louis faz as pazes com Specter. Em algum momento, o irmão de Harvey, Marcus Specter, precisou de dinheiro para abrir um restaurante. Ele havia acabado de sair de uma recuperação pois era viciado em apostas, e Harvey acreditava que está poderia ser sua segunda chance. Ele tenta recorrer a Jessica, pedindo para que ela empreste/invista este dinheiro nele, mas ela não acredita que Marcus iria realmente comprar um restaurante com ele. Sem escolhas, Harvey acaba fazendo um acordo ilegal com Charles Forstman, que o engana e consegue fazer com que Harvey fique incapaz de levá-lo na justiça sem levar seu irmão junto. Depois disso ele aprende que não deveria ter confiado em Forstman. Em 2007, Jessica pede a Harvey para descobrir quem estava desviando dinheiro da firma. Inicialmente, suspeitando de seu colega e sócio júnior Louis Litt, eles mais tarde descobriram que na verdade era o sócio gerente, Daniel Hardman. Através de Donna, ele e Jessica descobrem que Daniel estava roubando da firma, e ele assume que era para pagar o tratamento de sua esposa que tinha pego câncer recentemente, mas logo descobrem sobre seu caso com Monica Eton, e percebem a mentira de Hardman, então eles o chantagearam para que entregasse seu lugar na empresa a Jessica, e se afasta-se da firma com a desculpa de que seria para "cuidar de sua esposa com câncer". Por causa de seu acordo com Jessica, Harvey é promovido a sócio júnior. Seu pai, Gordon Specter, que estava a muito tempo torcendo para que ele fosse promovido, acaba morrendo de ataque cardíaco. Harvey então tem visitado seu túmulo ocasionalmente desde então, simbolicamente compartilhando bebidas com ele.}} Gostos, hobbies e passa-tempos Rotina diária Não se sabe muito sobre a rotina matinal de Harvey, mas a julgar pelos episódios "Piloto" e "Um, dois, três e já!" ele gosta de tomar seu café ou chá, com vista para o da sacada de seu apartamento. Ele também gosta de treinar – no episódio "Ponto de ruptura" ele é visto correndo no Central Park, no episódio "Conflito de interesses" ele é visto correndo na calçada, ouvindo música em seu celular }}. No episódio "Piloto", Harvey menciona que ele odeia perder um treino, mas eventualmente decide “ir para o ginásio”, o que indica que ele faz outra atividade física além de correr . No episódio "Lei da selva", Harvey diz para Mike estar na empresa às 7:30 , então é possível que Harvey geralmente comece a trabalhar por volta das 7:30 ou 8:00, embora no episódio "Exposição", Jessica ficou surpresa por Harvey chegar à empresa ao mesmo horário que ela, quando Harvey afirma que sempre chega naquele horário, Jessica afirma que ele sempre chega cedo e nunca o vê chegando junto ou antes que ela. Em relação ao horário que ele chega a firma, ele afirma a Mike que sempre chegava cedo, e mostrou do que era capaz, agora ele pode chegar quando quiser que ninguém percebe, pois já sabem o que ele pode fazer. Esportes Além de treinar, Harvey é conhecido por praticar boxe. Seu ombro uma vez foi ferido quando ele estava no último ano do ensino médio, tornando-o incapaz de jogar em seu campeonato estadual e impedindo-o de se tornar um jogador profissional de beisebol. Sua média de rebatidas no ensino médio foi de 0,385. Música e coleção vinil Harvey gosta de tocar discos de vinil em seu fonógrafo e tem uma enorme coleção de vinis em seu escritório, mas a maioria eram presente de alguns de seus clientes. Este passatempo é provavelmente o resultado do fato de seu pai ser saxofonista. Aqui segue algumas músicas que Harvey tem em sua coleção: *Charles Bradley & Menahan Street Band – "The World (Is Going Up In Flames)" do álbum No Time for Dreaming *Charles Bradley & Menahan Street Band – "How Long" de No Time for Dreaming *Charles Bradley & Menahan Street Band – "Heartaches and Pain" de No Time for Dreaming *Charles Bradley & Menahan Street Band – "Dusty Blue" de Victim of Love *Charles Bradley & Menahan Street Band – "Where Do We Go From Here" de Victim of Love *Charles Bradley & Menahan Street Band – "Love Bug Blues" de Victim of Love *Eddie Hope & The Mannish Boys – "A Fool No More" de The Legendary Henry Stone Presents: Blues from the 50's *Gary Clark Jr. – "Bright Lights" de The Bright Lights EP *Gloria Lynne – "Speaking of Happiness" de Speaking of Happinesss EP *JD McPherson – "A Gentle Awakening" *John Coltrane – "Naima" de Giant Steps *Lee Fields & The Expressions – "Wish You Were Here" de Faithful Man *Miles Davis – "Blue in Green" de Kind of Blue *The Heavy – "Strong Enough" de How You Like Me Now *The Heavy – "Short Change Hero" de The House That Dirt Built *The Heavy feat. The Dap-Kings Horns – "Coleen" de Great Vengeance and Furious Fire *Willie Davis – "I Learned My Lesson" de Lost Soul Gems Carros Harvey é membro do Gotham Car Club New York e é conhecido por dirigir Bentleys, um Aston Martin DB9, um Mustang vintage e um Tesla Roadster Sport 2011. A paixão de Harvey em carros de corrida é vista pela primeira vez mesmo antes de se tornar advogado corporativo - no episódio "Só um rostinho bonito", ele desafia Charles Forstman a uma corrida e eventualmente ganha um 1963 Aston Martin DB5 da coleção de carros da Forstman, mas de acordo com Mike, "ele só mantém em uma garagem, e nem a dirige". Gostos por whisky Harvey é visto encomendando o whisky "Macallan 18" desde que trabalhou no Escritório do Promotor, e ele mantém uma garrafa deste whisky em seu escritório. Aparições Curiosidades *Seu irmão Marcus já esteve no hospital durante um tempo. Ele parece ter alguma doença séria que já se mostrou duas vezes. Na primeira vez, Harvey cuidou dele. Na segunda, Marcus achou melhor Harvey não ficar sabendo para não ter que brigar com sua mãe enquanto ele se recuperava. *Harvey não gosta de dormir com mulheres casadas. Ele assume que isso faz parte de seu "código moral", e demonstra não gostar de "fazer um homem que eu nem conheço de bobo". **Isso também se deve ao fato de que a mãe de Harvey traia seu pai constantemente. *Seu escritório antigamente pertencia a Jessica. Ele o pegou após ser promovido a sócio júnior. **Seu antigo escritório de associado foi passado para Mike Ross. **Mais tarde, Harvey pega o escritório da Jessica, e Mike fica com o escritório de Harvey de sua época como sócio júnior/sênior. *Harvey mostra ter conhecimento de um traficante de drogas perto do escritório, que aparentemente vende jornais. **Este mesmo traficante vende café, e trafica ao lado de seu carrinho. *Harvey não tem discos da banda " ". *Ele urinou uma vez no escritório de Louis Litt, que acabou culpando seu gato. *Michael Jordan é um cliente de Harvey, que inclusive tem seu número de celular. *Ele e Donna tem uma espécie de ritual que envolve abridores de garrafa. Galeria Harvey.jpg Mike_Harvey-T2.jpg|Mike e Harvey na 2ª temporada. Mustang, Harvey & Cameron.png|O Mustang de Harvey. Cameron-05x03.jpg|Harvey, Mike e Cameron. Harvey_Specter_Jovem_(ADA).png|Ficha de Harvey na época em que trabalhou com Cameron. Harvey_Specter-7x03.jpg|Harvey na 7ª temporada. Crise_de_identidade.png|Harvey, Mike e Lola. Jessica_Harvey_Mike.png|Jessica com Harvey e Mike. Zoe e Harvey - Episódio 7 da 2ª temporada.jpg|Harvey e Zoe. Harvey_e_Scottie_na_3ª_temporada.jpg|Harvey e Scott. Harvey_e_Jessica_no_1º_episódio_da_6ª_temporada.jpg|Harvey com Jessica após perderem vários funcionários. Referências Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Formados em Havard Categoria:Promotores Categoria:Advogados Categoria:Associados sênior Categoria:Sócios Categoria:Sócios júnior Categoria:Sócios sênior Categoria:Sócios nominais Categoria:Personagens da 1ª temporada Categoria:Personagens da 2ª temporada Categoria:Personagens da 3ª temporada Categoria:Personagens da 4ª temporada Categoria:Personagens da 5ª temporada Categoria:Personagens da 6ª temporada Categoria:Personagens da 7ª temporada